Cry of the Fox
by i2ebelious
Summary: Kyuubi reveals his deepest secret to Naruto during his 2 year leave to eliminate Orochimaru... How has this secret changed Naruto's life? [NaruHina]
1. Acceptance

**Cry of the Fox**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto… damn. >O

**Chapter Summary:** Kyuubi, The most powerful demon is soon to merge with Naruto. Sudden shock came, when Naruto learnt of the reason in which Konoha was attacked by such a being. Although, that isn't the only surprise in store for him…

**Pairings:** NaruHina SasuSaku

**Author Notes:** Yes, this is my first attempt of story writing in general... kidding, its actually my first attempt for Naruto fan-fiction. I don't stress R&R

"ERO-SENNIN!" - Normal speech

_"Oh my god..." _- Thoughts

**"Damn it, Kit!" - **Kyuubi speech

**_"Stupid kid." _- **Kyuubi thoughts

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1 – Acceptance  
- - - o - - -

Naruto lay cold upon the open field of the fire country as rain and thunder poured from the heavens. Enjoying the purity of nature as the rain trickled down his cheeks. He stared at the clouds, his mind blank without thought. Catching a cold… was the least of his worries.

"Why am I here…" He asked silently to the open air.

"**I brought you here Kit," **Kyuubi replied in his mind, **"The time is now, in which we become one…"**

The demon did not wish this, he would have preferred to lie inside his cold cell than to have been forced into combination of the souls… but it was the Yondaime's wish, as written upon the seal.After many years of being with Naruto from his birth, Kyuubi had become soft towards him. He had been watching him for so long, watching his way of the ninja, reluctantly believing it.

"… **Before we do merge…" **He spoke suddenly **"… I must tell you the reason in which I had attacked your home village…"**

Naruto's half-closed eyes widened when he heard this. Since the beginning, he did not think demons would have any other reason to destroy other than to see death before them. He wondered if it was wise to trust the fox. After all, hehad beenthe reason that his young life was totally crap right from the beginning. In all luck, it had to be Naruto as the container. It wasent fair at all. He decided to hear him out, least this once.

"… You had a reason?"

"**Yes, I did…" **Kyuubi said softly as Naruto faded into his mind and laid outside the cage.

"**Many months before the incident, I had found a mating partner that I had trully cared for and would stay along side her through my long years. It was onlya day before the attack thatmy mate had given birth to many of my children. I had never been more happier in my entire life..." **He smiled but sadness returned to his eyes, **"I had never caused any harm to the nearby village which had been Konoha…The people were naturally afraid of me and wereaware of my strength in this world from past tales."**

Kyuubi laid his head upon the cold floor of Naruto's mind.

"**Because of these tales… even though some where infact false, they had attacked in fear that I would lay destruction upon your village or feed upon the citizens. They… they had killed both my mate and my children but failed… to kill me."**

Naruto's eyes looked down upon the wet floor, starring at a puddle as he pictured what Kyuubi had just told him.

"**I came… for revenge. I wanted more than anything to kill every last one of the occupants in Konoha… no… every last human upon this very Earth. But I had failed. The fourth sealed me inside of his newborn and sacrificed himself to save his loved ones, his village... but also because…"**

Naruto looked up at him before he finished his sentence.

"… **He didn't want to kill me." **The fox looked down into the same puddle Naruto had been watching till he saw tears fall upon the stone earth.

"The fourth… was my father?" He asked in a strained voice. Tears were flowing down his cheeks freely as he looked up at what had been purposely slipt by the fox.

"**Kit… I'm sorry that I had been the cause of your father's death all this time… I'm sorry… that I had been the very reason that the villagers misunderstood you and made your youth living hell-…" **

He stopped suddenly when he saw Naruto's eyes close and fist close suddenly. His own eyes drooped; he could not look at his friend. Naruto then relaxed his clenched fists as his tears stoped falling.

"No… Kyuubi… There's no need to say sorry anymore… you've already been forgiven."

Kyuubi looked up, straight into his eyes. The shock had hit him head on. He was sure that Naruto would hate him far beyond the hate that Naruto and Orochimaru contained themselves.

"Like Sasuke, your life was so caught up in the hate and pain because of the death of your loved ones through injustice… that your heart sought revenge. You could not bear the loneliness that another had given to you, that you sought compensation through the death of another…"

Naruto smiled softly as the Kyuubi looked through the bars, down at him. Would he be the first to understand his pain… the first to forgive him of his most unforgivable mistakes?

"Your not alone anymore."

It was in that moment that the seal that once held the demon fox tight inside his cage had broken. The gates… were now open.

* * *

I must warn you, xx. I probably wont update that often even though the holidays are comin up.  
Anyways, tell me what ya think.

Over and out.


	2. Facing Them All

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… neh, can someone buy me a Kyuubi plushie? 

**Chapter Summary:** Kyuubi merges with Naruto and a stranger appears in Konoha. What becomes of Naruto and who the heck is the stranger?

**Author Notes::**) Thanks for the positive reviews on the last chapter. I made a rather larger chapter in place of the last.

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Facing Them All_

- - - o - - -

_It was in that moment that the seal that once held the demon fox tight inside his cage had broken. The gates… were now open._

The Kyuubi walked forward from his cell, its demonic red eyes looked down on Naruto. For a moment, Naruto wondered if it was alright for him to have just let the seal break like that… even after being told the truth of the massacre 16 years ago. The eyes of the nine-tail fox did not seem convincing at this very moment… until it finnaly broke the long silence between them.

"**I lay a promise to you, that I will no longer cause chaos in this world. I will solely help you in obtaining your long desired dream…" **The Kyuubi grinned, **"To become Hokage."**

Eyes that were once red, filled with cruelty and malice... were no longer.

Through the caverns that held the Kyuubi came a blinding light and a powerful yell that rang throughout theopen fire country… became no more.

- - - o - - -

_Inside Tsunade's Office_

Tsunade had been stareing outside her window for 15 minutes, completely forgetting about her overload of paperwork she had been assigned to. In fact, she had not even started since she had fallen asleep right after her chunnin handymen had left.

_'Its been 2 years since your heart-warming face was here in this village. 2 years since I had sent you to look for the runaway Orochimaru… Alone. The village thought you had died during your search, but I just couldn't accept the fact you had died… You never gave up, so it just couldn't be possible… but where are you? We're worried so much about you-...'_

Her train of thought was interrupted as a young female chunnin with short purple hair and lavender eyes that had stepped into her office.

"Oh, good day to you Hyuuga Hinata. Please come in, come in." Tsunade gestured towards the seat infront of her.

Hinata noticed the extremly large pile of documents.and decided it would be best not to disturb her.

"Good day, Hokage-sama. A-Are you sure... its alright?" She looked at a particularily thick book, "You seem quite busy."

"Oh no, really its ok. I just fell asleep this morning. This job is almost as tiring as being a ninja."

Tsunade yawned loudly as she tried to wipe drool off one of the documents. Hinata took a seat down and began to explain her why she was in her office before Tsunade quickly interrupted.

"You came to know if there have been any reports on Naruto's disappearance, correct?"

Hinata looked wide-eyed at the Hokage who was now starring outside her office window once more.

"H-Hai"

Tsunade sighed slightly. '_She hasent let him go still it seems. She believes that he is still alive just as I do. Amazing how his influence has affected her...'_

"No, Hinata. I have not heard any reports from any of the assigned Jounins of Naruto's appearance. Although..." Tsunade opened her eyes slightly as she looked into the distance woodland. A small silence followed after her response...

"There was reports of a large chakra disturbance not far from here... and you know Naruto. His stamina and chakra levels are beyond the roof. Its a very small chance but my mind has wondered this for a very long time. On the second year of Narutos absence, there had been no reports coming in of Orochimaru being visible from any of the outlaid villages across the countries... My heart does not believe that either of them are among the dead, but are most likely in hiding..."

She paused and turned her chair. Hinata was developing tears that she was trying to conceal quickly by wiping them upon the back of her hand.

"Hinata... believe me... no, believe Naruto. He promised me before he left for this mission alone, that he would come back no matter what. Alive or half-dead he would return to this village to set his smile and continue his dream of becoming Hokage of Konoha. I don't believe for a second... that he would second thought his decision. His way of the ninja."

* * *

Flashback 

_It was extremely dark inside the village, all lights had been extinguished and Naruto was standing outside the exit gate of Konoha. Tsunade had followed him and was standing before him._

_"Tsunade-obasan?"_

_There was a loud pang, as Tsunade had punched him on the head._

_"I told you, i'm not that old. Brat"_

_Rubbing against his forehead, trying to ease the pain, he looks back up to the Hokage with a rather annoyed look._

_"Okok, what do you want?"_

_She was looking down at him, close to tears. She was praying that nothing would suddenly break his dream of Hokage... that nothing would tear him away from the loved ones in his village... from her._

_"Come... back home to us safely... as soon as your done, ok Naruto?" The tears still feel from her eyes and ran down her cheek. She saw that Naruto had flashed her his trademark foxish grin._

_"Dont you worry old hag, i'll be back before you know it to take your title!" He dident stop there, as he also gave her the good-guy pose..._

_"I promise."_

End of Flashback

* * *

"Neither do I..." Hinata said, smiling softly. Never forgetting that Naruto... would always try his best to keep his word. 

- - - o - - -

_Outside the Gates of Konoha_

Ashadowed figure was taking the long track back towards Konoha undercomplete darkness.of the night sky. His hands were covered by his pockets and his face was unrevealed by the cloak hood. A smaller figure of what seemed to be a dog, followed him side by side all the way towards the gates. They stood before the doors, waiting silently for the double doors to open. Ten Jounin level ninjas surrounded him before the gate, all standing in an almost unhostile stance.

"What is your buisness here stranger? State your name and show me your pass." One of the men called out.

The cloaked man did not move or speak, he simply watched the wooden door.

"If you do not speak, we will be forced to take you in for inte-.." The jounin stopped as he saw the theman andhis companion had disappeared in a puff of smoke before his eyes. All ten of them saw clones of the mystery man and his pet fly above the gate to the other side. At least 20. They followed in hot pursuit, attempting to catch the clones in hope to find the real inbetween them. They had already taken note that it was the Shadow Clone technique.

"Gah, we only captured 19 of them..."

One of the women of the squad yelled out and pointed at the figure thatran at incredibly fast speed.

"Hes there! Get him!"

They closed in on him quickly and watched as the the man began to form unfamiliar seals. The dog was now clearly identified to be a fox... it suprised them in the back their minds... when they had seen its nine tails. It stood after the figure, its tails raised and wrapped around the man.

**"Uzumaki Bloodline: Teleportation!"**

Chakra spun around the man as did the tails. The jounins were shocked to find that the wanderer and its companion had disappeared before their eyes in a burst of chakra... but to have heard the name 'Uzumaki'...

"Could it be?..."

"Has he finnaly returned?"

They spread out across the village, it was still dangerous, since they did not know yet, the true alignment of the figure they claimed... would be none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

- - - o - - -

What had once been the Rookie "9", was now only 8.They had been going out more lately with one less person to be seen. Naruto. Right now, they just needed a round of Ichiraku Ramen and some catching up... but today was different.

They all missed him dearly and had gone to his old dining area, to keep his eating habits and memorys alive. They hadent talked of him for quite some time now though, but now they couldn't help but see Hinata... the one who had trully cared for Naruto and had acknowledged him before all others for his persistance and his burning determination... had never gotten the chance to confess to him of her inner feelings for him. Now he was gone.

Her eyes wandered into the night sky and into moonlight. The deep loneliness that she held inside would not disappear this time... She wanted more than anything, to see his face once more... to see that foxy grin that would always light up her lowly mood. She wanted to see his training... how persistant and determined he was to become stronger... to attain his dream. She wanted to tell him... that she _loved him._

The 8 were leaving together, walking towards each others house one by one, saying their goodbyes. They were barely out of the ramen stand when a silent figure and a small nine-tailed fox walked towards the stand...

Kiba looked out quickly, as Akamaru began to yap frantically at him. What he was told, shocked him beyond disbelief.

"N-..No... your dead sure, Akamaru?.." He asked fearfully.

The group asked what was wrong as they looked at the cloaked wanderer that continued walking towards them. When the hood came down, the group were completely shocked at the sight. Both Sakura and Ino fainted on the spot, believing they had gone insane.

"It's been a while" The familiar foxish grin was shed to each of the group, "Thought the future Hokage would die that easy? Come on guys."

Hinata was still frozen in shock. _A-..Am I dreaming?... Is he... really h-here?_

The fox sat below Naruto, some of its tails were wraped around him giving Naruto an almost lordly appearance. It was rather amused by the scene.

* * *

Nargh, what is this >O, half my chapter keeps getting words bunched together as if it cant be bothered to save properly. Someones ass is gonna be on a plate veeeeery soon. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. Oh and once again, thanks for all the nice reviews. 

Now for the annoying 'whats on next time' section:

**Next Time: **Naruto has finnaly showed himself to his old mates! So how's he gonna present himself to the Hokage this time? Hinata has finnaly got him back and shes not going to hold back no longer O.

Ch 3 - **"I've got you again..."**


End file.
